Ricitos de oro y los tres osos
by Hiromi Clay
Summary: Este fiction ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Revolución de los Fandoms". Adaptación de un cuento clásico "Ricitos de oro". En el país de Tales hay una regla importante, no se debe ir al bosque Fairy por cuenta propia, pero para Fuyuka mejor conocida como "Ricitos de oro" su curiosidad es más fuerte que las normas.


_**Disclaimer:** **Este fiction ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Revolución de los Fandoms". Adaptacion de un cuento clasico "Ricitos de oro".**_

 ** _Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven pertenecen a Level- 5._**

 ** _La version del cuento no es mia, es de algun escritor del cual desconosco su nombre y eso que lo investigue._**

 ** _Espero que les guste, asi es como me contaron el cuento cuando iba al Kinder, asi que si ven algunas cosas que no cuadren con su version culpar a las profesoras._**

* * *

 **"Ricitos de oro y los tres osos"**

Observo su reflejo en el espejo. No se veía tan mal.

Tenía un vestido rosa y algo pomposo, una peluca rubia con tirabuzones que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos azules y su piel blanca, no le gustaba el hecho de que parecía una chica ovejera pero eso era lo que había.

-Fuyuuppe, pronto será tu turno- grito el capitán del Raimon por la puerta.

Ella contestó afirmativamente.

-Al mal paso darle prisa- susurro para salir al escenario de la escuela.

Los altavoces resonaron por todo el gimnasio…

 _-Disculpen por la espera, a partir de ahora el salón 1 del segundo año presentara la obra de "Ricitos de oro y los tres osos".-_ anuncio Haruna

…y los presentes hicieron silencio, era la obra más esperada por el alumnado, el saber que la protagonista era la hija del entrenador Kudou era impresionante pero lo más misterioso era el anonimato que le habían dado a quienes interpretarían a los tres osos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _En el país de Tales había muchas reglas a cumplir, desde no comer las tartas de la Tía Natsumi hasta no adentrarse al bosque de Fairy, donde habitaban diferentes criaturas de cuentos infantiles._

 _Fuyuka a quien sus amigos llamaban Ricitos de oro, era una chiquilla muy bonita, su cabello dorado combinaba a la perfección con sus grandes ojos azules y su piel blanca, pero era muy curiosa por ello siempre se metía en problemas._

 _Un día de primavera, Ricitos de oro pensó que sería muy buena idea pasear cerca del bosque Fairy y recoger algunas flores para su madre._

 _Cerca de allí, había una cabaña muy llamativa y la curiosidad de la niña era más fuerte que su sentido común y las reglas de dicho país, así que camino hasta la puerta de la cabaña y toco tres veces._

 _No hubo respuesta._

 _Ricitos de oro insistente empujo la puerta y esta se abrió._

 _Con paso lento se adentró en la cabaña, lo primero que vio fue una mesa, encima de esta había tres tazones con avena, uno de ellos era grande; otro, mediano; y otro, pequeño._

 _Ricitos de Oro tenía hambre, y probó la avena del tazón mayor._

 _-¡Uf! ¡Está muy caliente!- exclamo_

 _Luego, probo del tazón mediano._

 _-¡Uf! ¡Está muy frio!_

 _Después, probo del tazón pequeñito, y le supo tan rica que se la comió toda._

 _Una vez que termino, sintió aún más curiosidad, comenzó a recorrer cada habitación que había, en una de ellas encontró tres sillas: una era grande y de color azul, otra mediana y de color rosa, la otra era pequeña y de color verde._

 _La niña corrió a sentarse en la silla grande, pero era tan alta que no alcanzaba a subirse._

 _Luego fue a sentarse en la silla mediana, pero era demasiado ancha y blandita por lo que se hundía por completo._

 _Por ultimo estaba la silla pequeña que era justo de su tamaño, pero se sentó con tanta fuerza que la rompió y cayó al suelo._

 _-¡Auch!- exclamo sobándose la zona afectada_

 _Aburrida y sin nada más que hacer, entro en la última habitación que le faltaba revisar, en esta había tres camas: una grande, mediana y pequeña._

 _Ricitos de oro, se acostó en la cama grande, pero la almohada era demasiado alta_

 _Luego se acostó en la cama mediana pero la almohada estaba demasiado baja_

 _Finalmente se acostó en la cama pequeña, donde la almohada no era ni muy alta ni muy baja._

 _-Ah, esta perfecta-dijo mientras se cubría con las mantas_

 _Tan de su gusto era que se quedó dormida_

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

La obra se fue a un intermedio para poder cambiar la escenografía, Fuyuka suspiro, era un lio interpretar a una niña tan curiosa, al menos ella no se metería en tantos líos solo por curiosidad.

-Kudou, ya es hora de la siguiente escena- le aviso Natsumi

-Ah, si- respondió- Natsumi, ¿Quiénes son los tres osos?- pregunto

La pelirroja sonrió. –Pronto los veras, no comas ansia-

Fuyuka la vio alejarse. Aun no tendría que subir al escenario nuevamente, por lo que podría ver quiénes eran los famosos osos. Haruna comenzó a narrar nuevamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Estando dormida Ricitos de Oro, llegaron los dueños de la cabaña, que era una familia de Osos y venían de dar su paseo diario por el bosque mientras su avena se enfriaba._

Luciendo sus trajes de oso y con la cara a la vista de todos, en el escenario aparecieron Goenji, Kidou y Fudou, los tres mejores jugadores de Inazuma Town.

Goenji lucía un sombrero, Kidou un moño y Fudou una gorra pequeña. Fuyuka ahogo una carcajada al igual que el resto del equipo de Raimon.

 _El oso más grande, y que usaba sombrero era el padre. Otro era mediano y usaba un moño pues era la madre. Por ultimo estaba un osito que usaba una gorra muy pequeña pues era el hijo._

 _La familia de osos se sentó en la mesa._

 _-¡Alguien ha probado mi plato!- grito papa oso_

Las mejillas de Goenji estaban de color carmín.

 _-¡Alguien ha probado mi avena también!- gruño la mama oso_

Kidou estaba tan pálido como una hoja de opalina.

 _El pequeño oso comenzó a sollozar._

 _-Alguien se han comido toda mi avena._

Fudou más que actuar parecía un robot recitando sus líneas.

 _Los tres Osos se miraron unos a otros y no sabían que pensar, pero el pequeño oso lloraba tanto, que papa oso quiso distraerle. Para conseguirlo, le dijo que no hiciera caso, ya que iban a sentarse en las tres sillas que tenían, una para cada uno._

 _Se levantaron de la mesa, y fueron a la salita donde estaban las sillas._

 _Al llegar los tres osos se sorprendieron de nuevo._

 _-¡Alguien ha tocado mi silla!- grito muy alto Papa oso_

 _-¡Alguien ha tocado mi silla!- gruño nuevamente la mama oso_

 _Por otro lado el pequeño oso aun llorando alzo la voz._

 _-¡Se han sentado en mi silla y la han roto!_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El telón volvió a bajar, Fuyuka a paso rápido se precipitó hacia el escenario, tan concentrada estaba que no había notado que era su turno.

Se recostó en la cama que habían preparado Kogure y Tachimukai para esa escena.

-Vaya que eres distraída, por poco y no alcanzas a subir- se burló Fudou que estaba a su lado

Fuyuka hace tiempo que había perdido el miedo a responderle por lo que le miro con una sonrisa.

-Guarda silencio osito, soy más grande que tu-

Fudou se sonrojo. Y Goenji y Kidou se rieron.

-Dejen de hablar, así no puedo continuar- les regaño Haruna tras las bambalinas.

Los cuatro asintieron.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Los tres osos siguieron buscando por la casa, y entraron en la habitación de dormir._

 _Papa oso, ya cansado por los misteriosos eventos, se acercó a su cama._

 _-¡Alguien se ha acostado en mi cama!_

 _Mama oso imito a papa oso._

 _-¡Alguien se ha acostado en mi cama!_

 _Ambos osos voltearon a ver la cama pequeñita y en ella vieron a Ricitos de Oro dormida. El pequeño oso algo enojado tomo aire._

 _-¡Alguien está durmiendo en mi cama!- grito_

 _Ricitos de oro al escuchar tanto alboroto se despertó. Al ver a los tres Osos tan enfadados, se asustó tanto, que dio un salto y salió de la cama._

 _Como estaba abierta una ventana de la cabaña, Ricitos de Oro salió por ella y corrió sin parar por el bosque hasta que encontró las flores que había cortado y se dirigió hasta su casa con la fiel promesa de no volver a meterse en problemas._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El gimnasio estalló en aplausos y el telón volvió a descender, todo el equipo de Raimon se precipito al escenario, se tomaron de las manos, cuando el telón ascendió dieron una leve reverencia agradeciendo los aplausos dando por terminada su participación en el evento cultural.

Bajo del escenario se sentía humillada, ¿Salir por una ventana?, entendía que no le era posible salir por la puerta pero ¿Una ventana?, a duras penas había podido salir por la pequeña escenografía que habían creado.

-Por poco y te quedas atorada en la ventana- dijo Fudou a su lado

-No te burles

-Vamos, fue divertido, Goenji y Kidou tenían una cara de espanto, yo pensé seriamente en que si no salías bien podría ayudarte a salir.

Ambos se miraron serios para después reír tan fuerte que llamaron la atención de los demás chicos.

-Cállate pequeño oso, no querrás volver a llorar por tu tazón de avena ¿Verdad?

\- Tsk, esta vez me las pagara Endou por su tonto sorteo.

-Te divertiste Fudou, tanto como cuando juegas futbol, eso lo sé-

-No tanto como tú "Ricitos de oro"- Fuyuka lo miro seria- Por cierto, te queda bien ese estilo de chica ovejera, aunque me gusta más tu cabello natural.

Fudou sonrojado por sus palabras se alejó a paso rápido, Fuyuka se quitó la peluca mientras su cara adquiría un color rojizo que le hacía rivalizar con el rojo del cabello de Hiroto.

* * *

 _ **Sinceramente no sabia como escribir esta adaptacion, entre tareas y examenes ya estaba escribiendo incoherencias, por ello intente que aunque cambiara algunas cosas la narracion siguiera fiel a como es en realidad.**_

 _ **Espero, que les gustara o al menos les entretuviera.**_

 ** _Si alguno de uestedes sabe el nombre del autor del cuento original, por favor ¿Podrian decirmelo? es importante que lo ponga en el Disclaimer._**

 ** _Si quieren lanzarme un tomatazo, alguna lechuga o darme un rico postre de duraznos con crema son bienvenidos en un lindo review._**

 ** _Nos estamos leyendo._**

 ** _Atte.: Momo and cream._**


End file.
